Una historia mas
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Nada es lo que uno quiere que sea.


_Hola a todos los que van a leer esto o los que solo pasan a mirar para ver si esta aburrido o no, me llamo…. bueno no es tan necesario decirles eso, después de todo lo sabrán en el trayecto de la historia, pero les tengo una historia, algo que me paso a mi, no sé si les interese o no, pero quiero sacarlo de mi pecho, no quiero mantener esto más tiempo de lo necesario, no quero que muera conmigo, no tengo mucho tiempo y además quiero hacerles saber qué clase de vida me toco y bueno solo deben de saber que eso significa que no fue muy buena, ya que a cada persona le toca una clase de vida distinta, cada quien forma su destino, nada es perfecto en esta vida, siempre habrá obstáculos, siempre habrá algo que nos hará daño al punto de dejarnos cicatrices y otro que nos sacara una sonrisa, un bello recuerdo, bueno…. Y la historia empieza así….Hay voy._

* * *

Mi lade, mi lade, despierta, ya amaneció; sonó la alarma que con pereza apague, pero era la mejor ya que me lo había grabado una persona que era muy especial para mí, estaba muy emocionada y lo estoy aun, justo hoy cumplimos cinco años de novios, y estoy tan feliz, pero debo apurarme tenía que ir a comprarle un regalo, uno perfecto, me levanto perezosamente de la cama ya que el frio estaba presente ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si era invierno a pesar de que no había nieve el viento llenaba cada lugar de insoportable frio, me prepare por maso menos treinta o cuarenta minutos para luego salir de mi apartamento e ir a comprar el regalo perfecto, encendí el auto y me prepare para partir, hace poco había conseguido mi licencia después de innumerables intentos ya que la timidez me impedía sacar lo máximo de mí, aun me ponía nerviosa esto, agarre el volante y suspire, pensé unos momentos para luego partir hacia el supermercado. Llegue y baje del coche estacionándome en un lugar donde había notado que no había nadie y no había ningún letrero de : Prohibido Estacionar, me baje para dirigirme mi destino pero pude notar que no me había dado cuenta que ese lugar libre era solo para discapacitados, me volví a subir rápidamente con mucha vergüenza de no darme cuenta antes para luego volver a moverlo a nu lugar donde sí podría estacionarlo, difícilmente encuentre un lugar disponible y luego poder entrar al súper y buscar lo que necesitaba, había mucha gente, demasiada para mi gusto pero no me debía distraer de mi objetivo principal, recorrí todo los pasillos pero no había nada a mi gusto o según yo, lo suficientemente adecuado para la persona a quien se lo iba a regalar.

\- Hola señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – escuche una voz enfrente mía, levante la mirada y era una de las empleadas del lugar que había venido a ayudarme a encontrar lo que se supone quería encontrar aunque ni yo supiera aun que era.

\- Ho-hola - apenas podía hablar, no era muy buena hablando con personas, era muy torpe socializando con personas.

\- ¿Qué está buscando? para que la ayude a encontrarlo más rápido – sonríe de un modo amable, la verdad me sentía un poco incomoda por cómo me miraba, no me gustaba que me vieran, era algo que nunca me gusto, sentía pánico.

\- Est- estoy busc- buscando un regalo pa- para mi novio – que vergüenza, mi cara estaba roja, ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien una palabra.

\- Bueno, en este supermercado hay muchas opciones y sígame que le voy a enseñar algunas de ellas si es que aún no sabe que comprar – empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a un lugar era lo mas obvio.

\- Este bien – yo solo la seguí, la verdad quería encontrar el mejor regalo, pero sabía que no sería nada fácil.

\- ¿Y qué clase de regalo desea darle? – pregunta sin dejar de caminar, referendos a mí.

\- No lo sé….- la verdad no tenía idea de que le iba a comprar lo único que quería era buscar hasta encontrarlo sin importarme nada.

\- Ohh eso no ayuda, pero no hay problema, la ayudare hasta que sepa que comprar – camina y entra en un pasillo - ¿Qué tal esencias?- me muestra algunas de las variedades que había.

\- No, demasiado simple – él era un hombre muy reconocido y con demasiado dinero, seguro tenía hasta la esencia más cara de todo el planeta.

\- Emm – empezó a volver a caminar yo solo fui tras ella, la verdad era lo único que podía hacer, lo último que quería era perderme, eso sí sería ridículo.

\- ¿Un gorro? – me muestra la variedad que había y los distintos modelos y tallas.

\- No – respondo mirando todo el lugar pero no había alguno que me llegara a buscar.

\- ¿Un reloj? – en frente mismo había muchos relojes de todas clases y tamaños, uno me interesaba pero luego recordé que era casi igual al que había visto en su brazo la otra vez, eso me decepciono.

\- No –respondí un poco avergonzada, la mujer parecía un poco molesta o harta o quizás no.

\- Yo seguiré sola, pero gracias – la verdad no quería andar diciéndole que no en todo, eso sería algo que hartaría a cualquiera.

\- Definitivamente no, estaré con usted hasta que encuentre el regalo perfecto – sonríe y empieza a caminar un poco apresurada mientras iba agarrando mi mano para dirigirse al segundo piso del lugar.

Pasaron minutos y hasta horas supongo no me había dado tiempo de mirar el reloj que había casi en todo el lugar, pero lo que sé es que mis pies ya no soportaban más y en algún momento caería de lo cansada que estaba, había caminado mucho, hasta creo que había recorrido todo el local de arriba para abajo y viceversa. No encontramos nada de mi agrado o lo que llegara al punto de impresionarme, sinceramente todo lo que había en ese local ya lo tenía el, era mi novio, era obvio que visite su casa y era un lugar lleno de lujos de lo más caros, sería raro regalarle algo que el ya tuviese ¿Qué pensaría el de mí?, le agradecí a la mujer que me atendió y le pedí perdón por las molestias que le había ocasionado ya que no había comprado nada, me marche ya que tenía una idea simple idea para resolver este problema desde hace mucho pero me habían hecho pensar que eso no le agradaría y que debía hacer otra cosa, pero esto va a funcionar, quizás no era algo caro y lujoso pero era algo que demostraba un gran afecto y cariño, se estaba volviendo tarde, debía apresurarme no quería que no estuviese listo cuando el llegara.

Fui a reservar a uno de esos lugares donde comen en el aire libre y lo decoran de acuerdo a tu gusto o tus preferencias, lo mejor es que no era un lugar muy caro, pero no me interesaba si gastaba mucho o no, fui a pedir que nos llevaran flores y globos en forma de que dijera "Feliz cinco años de noviazgo" encima de la mesa y otras sorpresitas más.

Unas horas después ya todo estaba listo, estaba emocionada, tocaron la puerta de mi departamento era temprano aun para que sea él ya que él trabajaba hasta tarde y quien fuera había venido en un mal momento ya que me estaba duchando y lo difícil que era salir del agua caliente a un ambiente frio, me puse una bata por el cuerpo y salí, el aire acondicionado se había descompuesto y mañana recién lo iban a venir a repararlo, estaba muy frustrada por eso, abrí la puerta y era solo un mercader que venía a querer vender uno de sus productos a mi departamento, eso me estreso y solo cerré la puerta bruscamente, sé que fue grosero pero no estaba de tan bien humor. Pasaron las horas y no llegaba, me estaba preocupando, era raro que se tardara tanto y ni siquiera me había dejado una llamada, mensaje o algo para avisarme que vendría tarde, así que decidí llamarlo, no respondía ninguna de mis llamadas, ya me estaba preocupando, así que le deje un mensaje de voz, ya que quizás estaba en una reunión o algo por ese estilo y no quería molestarlo.

\- Hola Trunks, seguro estos ocupado, pero hoy cumplimos 3 años de que estamos juntos y se suponía que íbamos a salir en algún lugar, te amo mucho, espero estés bien, cuando escuches esto llámame o algo, estoy preocupada- le envié mensaje de voz, y tire mi teléfono al sofá, me recosté y prendí la televisión quizá eso me ayudaría a distraerme al menos un poco.

Pasaron las horas y no había ni rastro de Trunks, llame a su madre pero ni ella sabía de su paradero. Trunks antes era el primero en acordarse de estas cosas, siempre me trataba de dar un tiempo para estar juntos a pesar de no tener ni un poco de tiempo, lo amaba como a nadie y él decía también sentir lo mismo. Ya era muy tarde así que tuve que cancelar la reservación, era muy tarde, más tarde de la hora que había hecho la reservación y me iba a costar muy caro si es que no cancelo y luego no iba, de un momento para otro me quede dormida sin darme cuenta, supongo que no había nada interesante en la televisión, pasaron las horas y me desperté, un trueno me había despertado, no recordaba si había amenaza de lluvia pero no me interesaba, agarre mi celular con la esperanza de ver un mensajes o llamadas de Trunks pero nada, no había nada, estaba preocupada de que le haya pasado algo pero si eso hubiese pasado su madre me habría avisado o algún pariente. Vi su última vez, había sido hace una hora, lo más triste era que ni había leído mi mensaje a pesar de haberte conectado, una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla, no quería pensar en nada así que salí de mi departamento, quería despejar mi mente, conducí sin rumbo, eran como las cuatro de la mañana, no tenía ánimos de nada en ese momento, solo conducir, eso siempre me relajaba, mientras miraba como unas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso, ni tampoco cuando se había nublado tan rápido, estaba tan concentraba en la preparación de que le hubiese pasado, en que todo fuese perfecto que no me di cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Desde hace semanas o quizás meses él había actuado raro o un poco distanciado de mí, pero supongo que como asumió una gran responsabilidad en su trabajo actual ser el vicepresidente de la Corp. Capsula le ha dejado menos tiempo y mucho estrés, pasaron unas horas y ya empezaba a amanecer, no había rastro de luz solar por que las nubes han cubierto la totalidad del cielo pero los autos o algunos que otros ya se veían salir de sus casas y amontonarse en la carretera, pase por el restaurante por donde siempre solíamos comer yo y él y donde me había propuesto noviazgo aquella vez, los recuerdos habían inundado mi mente, momentos buenos y malos.

Regrese a mi apartamento cansada y con sueño, me tire a la cama sin que me importara nada, solo quería dormir, estaba cansada y me quede dormida por unas horas, al despertarme eran como las doce de la tarde o del medio día, como quieran decirlo, recogí mi móvil para revisar el horario y encontré dos llamadas de Trunks y un mensajes que decían: "Estuve muy ocupado, perdón por no llegar, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer donde siempre? Te lo recompenso hoy, te amo mucho 3"

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse de la felicidad, me levante para prepararme, no me interesaba nada más, pero luego recordé que no había visto la hora en que me había mandado ese mensaje y fui a revisarlo lo más rápido posible "9:54" era hace horas, le llame para preguntarle a qué hora y para que me disculpara por no responder de inmediato y para mi buena suerte el respondió de inmediato.

En la llamada:

+Hola – se escucha como su una voz hablaba sin ganas por la otra parte del teléfono.

-Hola amor- hable muy feliz por escuchar por fin su voz, después de mucho que no lo hacía.

+Perdón por no llegar a tu casa, estaba ocupado- en su voz se oía que estaba arrepentido o solo era lo que yo quería pensar.

\- No, no te preocupes, estaba preocupada por ti- respondí sonriendo, sabía que no me veía pero no podía evitar sonreír.

+Jeje, estoy bien así que no te preocupes, y… ¿Qué opinas me das la oportunidad de recompensar mi error?- en un tono nervioso habla después de una simple carcajada que parecía fingida, pero no me importaba.

\- ¡Claro!- grite de inmediato.

\+ Este bien, voy por ti, necesito y necesito verte, te extrañe mucho y te extraño- responde rápidamente sin ganas.

\- ¡Y yo a ti mi vida! Te amo muchote mucho, mucho…- corto antes de que terminara de decir la oración.

Termina la llamada.

En un par de minutos iba a llegar, estaba tan feliz, muy, muy feliz, el timbre sonó, me arregle un poco, suspire y fui a abrir la puerta, lo vi y salte para abrazarlo y besarlo pero sus labios ya no tenían el mismo sabor de antes o solo era yo que estaba alucinando.

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho jeje – hablo sonrojado, se veía muy bonito cuando se ponía así - ¿Estas lista?-se me queda mirando por unos segundos.

\- Sepe – agarro su mano y salimos de mi apartamento, subo a su coche y empezamos a ir por la carretera, hubo silencio en todo el trayecto, intente crear una conversación pero él no me hizo caso a mis comentarios, no parecía interesado.

Llegamos y estaba todo hermoso, como siempre, comimos y compartimos un bello momento, estaba muy feliz de estar con la persona que amaba, porque cuando se ama a una persona lo sabe desde el momento que lo ve, no podía dejar de verlo, estaba tan enamorada de él que temía arruinarlo de alguna forma, parecía un sueño.

\- Bebé, necesitamos hablar- escuche su voz y lo mire a los ojos, se me queda mirando por unos momentos y sonríe- Te amo- se había sonrojado, amaba que se sonrojaba, se veía muy tierno.

\- Yo te amo mucho más, como no tienes idea - lo abrazo para luego besarlo y así perdernos en ese beso- ¿Qué tal vas en tu empresa?- me separo de él y me quedo mirándolo esperando que responda.

\- Bien, muy bien por así decirlo, aunque con mucho trabajo - parecía nervioso, movía sus manos sin parar y no paraba de mirar a los alrededores.

\- Mi futuro esposo es un hombre muy exitoso y muy trabajador – le doy un beso como gesto de orgullo hacia el – Trunks- estaba preocupada por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Si? - se me queda viendo por unos minutos.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo te enamoraste de alguien como yo - miro hacia el suelo, cambie de tema, no quería incomodarlo con una exageración mía, el agarra mi mentón y levanta mi rostro causando que lo mire.

\- Porque eres especial - me da un beso y sonríe.

\- ¿Pasaremos la semana juntos? – me quedo viéndolo esperando que me responda con la ilusión en mi rostro.

\- Sabes que es difícil, hace poco me acaban de avisar que mañana debo viajar – mira de costado para evitar verme a los ojos.

\- Pero siempre andas viajando – triste, estaba muy triste, este era la primera vez en 2 meses que nos estábamos viendo.

\- Lo sé y no lo hago porque yo quiera y lo sabes, es mi deber como vive presidente de la empresa – me responde fríamente, aún seguía sin mirarme.

\- Si, lo sé – cae una lágrima y resbala por mi rostro, él lo limpia y me mira con una sonrisa.

\- No llores, sabes que te amo y cuando nos casemos hare lo posible para estar más tiempo contigo- la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía, me sonroje, no me gustaba que se me quedaran viendo tan de seguido, me besa.

\- Te amo – susurro entre los besos que nos estábamos dando.

El día fue hermoso, pero como cada cosa, ese día termino y llego la noche, él tuvo que marcharse para descansar ya que debía despertarse muy temprano para su viaje, siempre viajaba, pero debía comprender, era el vice presidente de una empresa reconocida y eso era una gran responsabilidad, yo también trabajaba y lo entiendo, no podía obligarlo a quedarse conmigo, quería su bien y obligarlo a algo no sería nada bueno, estaba triste, no sabía cuándo seria la próxima vez que nos íbamos a volver a ver, además sus viajes duraban mínimo un mes si es que tenía suerte.

Pasó una semana desde que Trunks había viajado y debía ir a comprar las cosas que faltaba ya que nada dura mucho, Trunks casi ni me llamaba, pero yo no podía llamarlo, quizá estaría en una reunión o algo, no lo quería molestar, pero si le enviaba mensajes, lo extrañaba demasiado, estaba pensando demasiado que casi choque, oí un bocina me asuste y volví a la realidad, mientras conducía en medio de una carretera vi un gran letrero que decía "MILUSIK encuentra de todo, una ciudad en un pequeño lugar" me llamo la atención y además sería bonito cambiar la rutina y visitar nuevos horizontes, conducí hacia donde me indico la dirección aún me faltaba unos cuantos kilómetros pero valdría la pena y a la vez me iba a despejar la mente, era fuera de la cuidad. Llegue y enserio era un enorme lugar, donde había prácticamente de todo, el letrero tenía razón era prácticamente una mini cuidad, cuantos arboles habrán muerto para construir este lugar, suspire y camine mucho, demasiado, me había perdido, me canse de caminar y decidí buscar un puesto de venta de comida o helado 7w7 era lo idea para un día caluroso como este, para mi suerte a unos pocos metros había un puesto de confitería, al entrar al local mis ojos se iluminaron al ver la variedad de aperitivos que se encontraba en ese lugar y para mi exageración hasta parecía que brillaba y todo, esa clase de cosas que solo suceden en las películas, eran muy coloridos todo.

\- ¿Señorita en que la puedo ayudar? – un chico con el uniforme del lugar me hablo viendo el interés que tenía en todo los pasteles que había en ese estante o quizás es porque pensó que iba a robar algo :c

\- Pues, quiero un pastelillo, bueno dos o tres y un bote de helado de cada sabor – yo solo quería probar todo lo que había allí, aunque luego supe que mi respuesta había sonado tonto, estaba en un estante de pastelillos ¿Qué más iba a pedir? Si estaba mirando pastelillos.

Me dirigí a una de las mesas que estaban disponibles para los clientes y con toda la felicidad del mundo me comí todo lo que me habían traído el empleado pero a pesar de que mi estómago ya iba a reventar de lo lleno que estaba aún quería más, aun no quería abandonar a todos los pastelillos que deseaban ser probados, fui a pedir más al estante, pero de camino vi algo que rompió mi corazón en pedazos….en muchos pedazos, era nada más que Trunks, el hombre que amaba ¿pero cómo? Si se supone que debería estar en una reunión en otro país, estaba con una enorme sonrisa y de forma muy cariñosa, hasta más de lo que era conmigo, estaba… estaba con una mujer, no pude visualizar bien su rostro, por las lágrimas que se había acumulado en mis ojos, ellos se estaban besando mientras probaban un pote de helado juntos, mi cara se llenó de lágrimas, las lágrimas salían, no podía controlarlos, me quede viéndolos por unos minutos mientras que mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, solo quería salir de allí, escaparme de ese lugar, ya no soportaba ver esa escena pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarlos, era…. la mujer era nada más que la nieta del Héroe de la cuidad , del héroe que mato a Cell, a Majin Bu y el que derroto a Bills (según todos) era nada más que "Son Pan", trate de salir pero me tropecé con algo o alguien y caí encima de personas, eso llamo la atención del casi todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, no me importaba que millones de ojos estuvieran viéndome, ni tampoco que millones de personas empezaron a reírse de la ridícula caída que tuve.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – un chico que está cerca de mí, me miro tratando de ayudarme para levantarme.

Yo no respondí, me levante y salí de allí, solo quería irme de ese lugar, ni siquiera sabía si Trunks se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero no me interesaba, yo solo quería escaparme, estaba molesta, triste, me sentía traicionada, tonta y muchas cosas, quizá esta era la razón por la cual no había llegado y también por la cual nunca tenía tiempo para mí, llore, ¿Por qué yo? salí del local, no había podido comprar nada ya que solo miraba lo hermoso del lugar y lo que pude comprar ya estaba en la camioneta, subí y empecé a conducir, de esto se trataba las múltiples salidas a los "viajes de negocios" lloraba y me decía lo estúpida que era, cada vez conducía más y más rápido hasta llegar a la velocidad máxima pero no me importaba lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser eso, a los lejos se veía una señal que decía "Pare", no me importo, no me importaba nada, no me importaba mi vida, prácticamente le había entregado todo a Trunks pero a él no le intereso, le entregue mi amor, mi vida, mi felicidad, mi corazón, ¡Todo! Y… y ¡A EL NO LE IMPORTO! Nunca me entraba la idea de que él me amara, era algo imposible y por eso siempre intentaba hacerlo sentir bien o feliz cada que estábamos juntos, siempre intente ser perfecta o algo así, pero no quería exagerar, solo trataba de ser yo misma, según él, me amaba tal y como era, al cruzar el letrero vi que un escanea que cruzaba justo en ese momento… y…y choque.

Después de eso, vi mi cuerpo en el suelo, tirado y mi auto hecho pedazos, yo estaba hecha pedazos, la escena se llenó de gente que grababa todo lo que pudiesen, no tardo nada para que el lugar se llenara de periodista y camarógrafos, los de la morgue se encargaron de mi cuerpo, de cada pedazo que había y la policía bueno, ellos… ellos cerraron el lugar, todo se puso negro, al volver a ver un pedazo de luz, era a mi madre, estaba llorando junto a mi padre, pero solo ellos estaban, supongo que le habían pedido que identifiquen mi cuerpo, aunque a Trunks ni le interesaba, me dio enojo, morí por su culpa…. Mi culpa, si no hubiera reaccionado así… esto no hubiera pasado, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Busque a Trunks y cuando lo encontré estaba con Pan, muy abrazaditos mientras sonrían, supongo que ella era el amor de su vida, la mujer que el en realidad amaba, pero aun así no evitaba que sintiera un vacío en mi interior que de apoco se llenaba con ira, cuando le contaron lo que me había pasado el no reacciono de una manera muy afectada, pero creo que ni le dolió o no sé. Lo seguí y note que hasta vivían los dos juntos, se notaban felices, muy felices, como dije no le afecto ni un poquito mi perdida ¿y porque lo haría? Si para el solo era un pasatiempo supongo, casi nunca estaba conmigo. En un momento de desesperación quise atacarlo para hacerle lo que me hizo, para que se muera, ¡para que este muerte como lo estoy yo! O para que le pasara algo, pero en ese momento llego Pan, lo abrazo y lo beso, me recordó a nosotros, cuando éramos felices, cuando el me amaba, si había buscado a Pan era por una razón, creo que fue porque no fui lo suficiente para él y no termino conmigo para no hacerme daño, se habían quedado viendo un vestido de bodas, me dolió pero no debía porque guardar rencores así que solo sonríe, después de todo Trunks merecía ser feliz, ellos merecían ser felices, sonreí.

\- Les deseo la felicidad que yo no pude llegar a obtener – una lagrima cayo de mi mejilla, me fui de allí, ya no quería estorbar, no tenía por qué odiar nada, estaba feliz, no sabía porque, pero lo estaba.

* * *

 _Seguro se preguntaran: Si estoy muerta ¿Cómo escribí esta historia? Pues es algo fácil de explicar, más fácil de lo que creen, ya tengo pensado vivir mi próxima vida para así quizás tener una mejor de la que está me ofreció, pero no quería irme sin antes contarles esto, use el cuerpo de una persona para que lo que viví no muera conmigo, al menos quiero contar mi experiencia y bueno, lo subí a esta cuenta de la forma más resumida posible, pero trate de no saltarme los detalles y cosas importantes, no tengo mucho tiempo como lo había dicho anteriormente, enserio espero que ellos sean felices, no les guardo rencores, cada uno merece ser feliz, Trunks no me mato, yo me mate, después de todo, lo sabía pero no quería aceptar la realidad._

Bueno, aprecien sus vidas, ya que si no se cuidan pueden morir de una forma tan sencilla, como la luz de una vela apagada por el viendo, en la vida nada es fácil pero eso no significa que deben rendirse ni nada, cada cosa tiene su recompensa, pero bueno, hasta la próxima vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Trunks se encontraba comprando el anillo de bodas para Pan, ya había decido que ella era el amor de su vida y ya quería que sus vidas se unan como una pareja feliz y así tener su descendencia, tener sus hijos, no le importaba que ni hubiera pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de Marron, él quería ser feliz con la mujer que en realidad amaba, conocía a Marron y ella era muy dulce y siempre quería que todos sean felices, después de todo para sus padres, él y Pan habían sido novios desde hace dos años, también estaba con Marron, sabía que estaba mal que estuviese con dos mujeres a la vez, no lo hizo porque Marron era una mala novia ni nada de eso, ella era demasiado dulce y se merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que la valorara más de lo que él lo hacía, siempre había intentado decirle que terminasen pero nunca tuvo las suficientes agallas pero justo el día después de que ellos cumplieron tres años , él le iba a decir que no la amaba, le iba a contar todo, pero no pudo, no pudo al ver en los ojos de Marron el reflejo del amor sincero que sentía hacia él, los oficiales habían dicho según los testigos que ella provoco el accidente, no sabía porque Marron conducía tan rápido si siempre había sido una persona muy responsable en todo, era una de las chicas ejemplo, un sueño para cualquier hombre, pero para el no, él no la merecía.

Mientras caminaba en la acera, sonreía mientras miraba el anillo que había comprado mientras pensaba en su futura esposa, e un momento para otro un asaltante se puso enfrente de él tratando de arrebatarle ese anillo, pero Trunks se opuso, no quería entregarle un anillo que le había costado tanto, era uno de los anillos más caros del mundo, Pan lo valía, pero como consecuencia de esa resistencia le dieron cinco balazos en el pecho causando una muerte inmediata ya que uno fue al corazón y otro…. En la cabeza…. A pesar de ser un sayajin, había descuidado su cuerpo y no era tan fuerte como antes.

* * *

 **Nota: Hola, aquí les dejo una historia, espero les haya gustado, no trate de poner a Pan de mala manera, ni a Marron. Es solo una forma de demostrar que la persona de quien más amas puede no ser lo que piensas que es, nada es perfecto, así que nunca hay que cerrar los ojos.**


End file.
